darktempusfandomcom-20200213-history
Injury
All hits are global. Role-playing locational injuries is encouraged, but there are no mechanical effects to this. All weapons do 1 hit unless otherwise stated. Weapons doing more than 1 hit are rare and expensive (grenades, rockets, etc), and will have individual briefing cards that are obtained from a ref. Weapons of this nature will not be available on character creation. There are three states to a characters health that determine how injured the character is and what sort of actions they are capable of. These states are positive, zero and negative. We feel that damage, be it from a bullet or being stabbed with a sword, in the real world is not something people can just brush off. To reflect this we strongly encourage players to role play their injuries appropriately. Any injury a character receives that reduces their health to 0 begins a ‘Death Count’. After 5 minutes a further hit is removed from the player, taking them into negative hits. This continues every five minutes until their death. Death occurs at the point where a character’s hits pass their starting number in the negative state. So a character with 2 starting hits dies when they reach -3 hits. A character with 3 starting hits dies on -4 hits. Example:James is a merchant. He has 2 hits. His trade caravan is robbed, and during the robbery his is shot. The thieves take the goods and run, leaving James bleeding on the road. Dramatic Hits If at any point a player feels that their injury is worse than the mechanic of the rules suggest, they have the full support of the refs and development team to role-play this. Example: Harry is shot in the head. He has 2 hits, so the shot reduces him to 1. Harry feels it unlikely to still be conscious after this shot, so makes the judgement call to be on 0 hits, and falls unconscious. Equally this can apply to location hits; Having been shot in the leg, Gary walks with a limp after receiving medical treatment. There is no requirement that he does so, but it adds to the character and the role-play experience of all concerned. A Note on Death and Injury The rules that govern injury, healing, and death are designed to present a system where combat is dangerous. Characters have very few hits, and damage that takes a hit away will need to be treated quickly in order to prevent a fatality. This is to reflect the fact that people don't generally shrug off a bullet wound or an axe to the stomach. That being said, we think LARP is all about the characters stories. Death, and the possibility of dying, is vital to this but we have no intention of forcing a lemming like parade of character deaths simply to make the point that the world is a dangerous place. To balance the need of real risk with story progression and character development, combat damage will only ever reduce a character’s hits to 0. Character death will therefore result from either bleeding out on their death count, or intentional execution.